percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Eight: I Kill An NFL Quarterback
Chapter 8 I Kill A NFL Quarterback We walked around Atlanta for awhile. We decided to get a drink and find transportation to Tampa Bay. We entered the Coca Cola Factory, and a satyr walked up to us. “Hey you’re the satyr that found me!” Zach said. “Nooman!” “Yes I am and I have news for you,” Nooman said. “Do you see that girl there? Yes that one, the one crying, she is a demigod, daughter of Deimos, god of terror.” “Ok, thanks,” I said, we walked over to the crying girl. “Hello,” I said, “I’m Connor, this is Joe, and this is Zach, we want to take you with us, where are your parents?” “They are dead, but you cannot take me, he will not let you. I tried to stab him with my knife, but it broke, I am his prisoner.” “What’s your name?” Zach asked. “Crystal Guo,” She said, then she cried in terror and hid behind Joe. I turned to see who this guy was, but was surprised, it was Atlanta Falcons quarterback Matt Ryan. “Matt Ryan, we are taking Crystal with us, what is your problem? Terrorizing her?” I said. “I don’t have a problem with it, I am Achilles, and I shall smite you now.” He pulled out his sword. I pulled out Felonious. Yeah Joe, Crystal, and Zach yelled their protests at me, saying that he was the greatest Greek warrior ever and was practically immortal, but I was hoping that the phrase, was the greatest Greek warrior ever was true. He almost killed me on the first swing. It jabbed me right in the chest while I was looking at my friends, but the sword bounced off. “You took on my curse?” He asked. I nodded and began to fight. He sliced, I sidestepped. I realized his weakness, I knew where his weak spot was, but he didn’t know mine. He pressed really hard, and looked like he would win several times, but I would strengthen my resolve and keep fighting. “Use the helm to become darkness!” The voice in my head, which I knew was Hades told me. I imagined being invisible and soon realized that I was. I ran around Achilles and stabbed down at his heel. An explosion that could only be triggered by a bomb ensued. The Coca Cola Factory was completely destroyed, a fireball the size of the moon, sprouted from the ground and flew into space. I looked, and Achilles was gone. “That was really brave of you, Thank you,” Crystal said. My friends looked at me in shock, I told them the story of my dip in the Styx. When I finished, they walked over to a car, the keys were on the dashboard. We broke into the car, but there was one last thing I had to do. Being a New Orleans Saints fan my whole life, I pulled out my bow and an arrow. I notched the arrow and shot it at the roof of the Georgia Dome. It hit the roof and deflated the top. I laughed all the way out of Atlanta. Chapter Nine: We All Get Scary Poems Of Destiny Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Stolen Trident Category:Chapter Page